


Exception

by kittyholly



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyholly/pseuds/kittyholly
Summary: After the disappearance of her father, Ariella is taken into the safety of the Falcone residency in Gotham City where she is under the strict protection of famed assassin Victor Zsasz.





	Exception

Ariella Amory was a small girl with an enormous amount of power and coming from a town as eloquent as Roselyn to Gotham was enough to stun her. Ariella was used to shine and sparkle, friendly hello’s and sincere goodbye’s from her neighbors. Gotham was far darker, far more dangerous than anything the quiescent girl was used to. She doubted anyone there ever took the time to smile at one another. She learned that on her first day after a trip to the supermarket that ended with Mr Zsasz pulling out a weapon in the middle of the dairy section. She had been spending a lot of time with the rather strange Mr Zsasz since her arrival under the authority of her old godfather, Carmine Falcone. She insisted that protection was unnecessary, that she could take care of herself, but after a meeting with Zsasz, Ariella was a tad afraid to decline his service. She wondered faintly what her father would say if he could see her now, scribbling in her journal in the back of a limo, seated beside an assassin. She imagined it would be something along the lines of, “Ari, you get away from that snake of a man right now! Do you know what kind of crimes he has committed?”, and he would go down a list of horrific acts that may or may not be true, but he would insist that she not question him as he dragged her back to Amory Estates. She missed that. She used to hate not having the freedom to do as she pleased, but now, she would give anything to feel her father’s comforting arms wrapped protectively around her.  
She was in the middle of describing this longing in her journal when she felt Mr Zsasz move a bit closer and the realization that he was reading over her shoulder had dawned on her.  
“It’s rather rude to be so invasive.” Ariella scooted over and turned her body so that she was facing her guard, a disapproving look on her face.  
“Noted.” Zsasz smiled at her, a knowing look in his black eyes. She felt uneasy around him. At first, she thought it was just the fact that he had killed people or even just the fact that he carried a weapon, correction, several weapons on his being at all times, but she found that even dismissing these unsettling facts, there was still something strange about Zsasz. He seemed to watch her as if she were prey rather than someone he was there to protect. That sent a shiver up her spine. She wondered what he thought of when he looked at her, or maybe, she was better off not knowing at all. “We’ve arrived.” Zsasz stated, glancing past Ariella’s figure to see the gates of Thornehill Hollow, the current Falcone residence, making it her current residence. It had been a month since she’d moved in with her godfather and this was the third estate they’d lived in together, this one being just on the outskirts of Gotham. She was getting tired of never having time to settle in.  
“Is he here?” Ariella asked, only seeing one car in the parking garage, recognizing it as a maid’s.  
“Mr Falcone is tending to business upstate. He sends his regards and says to make yourself at home in his absence.” Zsasz began gathering Ariella’s belongings from the trunk; he always insisted that he carry her items, no matter how small.  
“Business, right..” She sighed, following Zsasz's lead to the front door. “Mr Zsasz, does Carmine kill people?” She blinked a few times, stunned that she had even asked such a thing out loud.  
“That’s what I’m for.” Zsasz responded coolly, looking over his shoulder just in time to see Ariella’s eyes jump towards him in surprise. He chuckled at that, unlocking the door and moving so that she could enter the estate before him. “After you, Miss Amory.”  
“Thank you.” Ariella cleared her throat as she stepped past the man who scared her so much. She practically ran up the stairs to her new bedroom, Zsasz watching with amusement.


End file.
